Trying To Start Fresh
by toriisbeast
Summary: Its about Amber, Derek, and Stiles.. Its amazing..Just read..it.


Amber Brendenski is walking in the forest near her new house in Beacon Hills. She is a junior at Beacon Hills High School. Amber moved here two days ago and is starting school tomorrow. It is the first day of the school year.

It is 6:00pm and there is very dim light showing through the trees. _Crunch._ The crunch of leaves came from behind Amber's back. She turned quickly around. Something very fast sped past her blowing leaves up all around her. She froze but when she heard another crunch that sounded like it was two inches from the heel of her foot and the feeling of hot breathe on the back of her neck.

She ran. She ran as fast as she could. The thing wasn't following her. She kept running and ran into someone who grabbed her arms. It was a cop and a teenage boy who looked like he was in trouble. The boy spoke, "Are you alright? Who are you running from? By the way I'm Stiles."

"Stiles!" The cop yelled.

"Sorry." Stiles said.

"Now speak, what happened?" The cop asked.

"Okay, I was going on a walk and I heard a noise behind me and I looked back and then leaves blew all around me like the person was running super speed and then it stopped and then the person was right behind me and I ran as fast as I could and I looked back and the person wasn't behind me and then I ran into you two."

"Alright, is it fine if I have my son Stiles take you home?" the cop spoke softly and gently.

"Yeah, yeah. I just want to go home." Amber whined.

" Okay, I will take that report because there was a murder and we are looking for the other half of the body. Now Stiles you better god damn behave. Now go." The cop instructed. Stiles waved his hand so Amber would follow him. Stiles found her amazingly attractive, she has light blonde wavy hair with her bangs in a braid, and she has piercing blue eyes and was tan.

"Are you alright?" Stiles asked.

"You heard the story and why were you out here?" Amber questioned.

"Me and my friend Scott were trying to look for the other half of the body. Oh! Did you see the body by any chance?" Stiles asked with his normal noseyness.

"No, I did not see the body. Don't you think I would have mentioned that.. Oh yeah nevermind most normal people see dead bodies on a daily basis." Amber sassed back.

"Brutal. Are you new here?"

"Yes, I'm a junior and I'm going to Beacon Hills High School with my cousin Allison." Amber only replied to shut him up.

"Same, except without my cousin named Allison and I am not new."

"So it's not the same." Amber looked at him with her beautiful eyes. They finally approached his light blue Jeep.

Amber opened the passenger door and jumped in. Stiles plopped into the driver seat and turned the key to start his car it revved up and started. "Alright, where do you live?" Amber explained all the turns and streets. Stiles handed Amber his number.

"Thanks Stiles." Amber smiled but still shaken up from the happening in the forest.

"See you at school tomorrow Amber," he yelled and then whispered, "Lets hope you're into me unlike Lydia."

When Amber got into her house she explained to her Aunt , Uncle , and cousin what happened.

"I'm so glad your fine." Allison said as she hugged her.

"Me too." Allison and Amber started walking upstairs and went into Allison's room. Amber jumped on Allison's bed. "Allison?"

Allison was looking through her drawer. "Yeah?"

"I don't think it was human."

"What?" Allison said in a questioning tone.

"I'm serious." Amber said. Allison smiled at her.

"Come on you just need to get some sleep and was that Stiles guy cute?"

"Absolutely and night cuz." Amber started walking to her room when she heard hushed whispers down stairs. It was her aunt and uncle.

"Listen, she says she thinks it's a human so let's not stress about this okay?" Her uncle strained.

"Alright, alright." Her aunt said. Amber furrowed her eyebrows and she ran to her room. She shut the door as quiet as she could. She shook off what she just heard and went to bed. It could have meant anything.

Next Day At School.

OUTFITS TO SCHOOL LEFT:AMBER RIGHT:ALLISON .com/cgi/set?id=34889855

Allison and Amber pull up to Beacon Hills High School running late. They run to the bench where they look in their bags to make sure they have what they need. Allison answered her phone while Amber made a motion that she was going inside. Amber made her way through the halls with the help of an office woman named, Willah.

"Here's your class, little lady." Willah announced.

"Thank you." Amber smiled. Amber opened the door. The brunette short haired young woman smiled very brightly.

"Class this must be our new student, Amber Brendenski. Take a seat wherever you'd like Amber and you know this is English right?" Amber nodded and smiled, "Just making sure."

Amber slid into a seat behind a light brown haired boy who looked like an Abercrombie & Fitch model. He turned around. "Hey I'm Jackson."

"Amber."

"I know," he chuckled, "where are you from? You look too tan to be from Beacon Hills. It rains and is always cold here.."

"I'm from Isla Vista. Down south. We get plenty of sun from there. But I moved here with my cousin who lived in San Francisco." Amber smiled brightly.

"Alright, Alright you two can chat at break we have a lesson to get to." The teacher announced. Jackson looked back and smiled once more.

Break: AFTER SECOND PERIOD.

Amber was walking to her locker, when she saw Stiles arguing with a girl and another boy staring at her cousin. Stiles was standing right in front of her locker. "Amber, hey!" Stiles exclaimed. He was trying to act smooth.

"That's my locker you're standing in front of." Amber smiled.

"Sorry, and this is.." Stiles was cut off.

"Scott, Scott McCall." Scott smirked at Amber.

"I'm Amber Brendenski." Amber smirked and turned around. "And that is my cousin Allison Argent. I can tell you have your eye on her." Amber pushed Stiles out of the way.

"You're hot." Stiles said awkwardly but actually meant it. Amber looked at Scott and started cracking up.

"You're hilarious, Stiles." Amber smiled, a smile that Stiles was hoping to see, real warm happiness, which was pointed right towards Stiles. His heart skipped a beat and he looked down at his feet.

"So, Amber who are you going to hang out with?" Scott asked. Stiles was drinking a bottle of water.

"Stiles." Amber blurted out. Stiles spit the water out and it went all over Danny.

"Sorry Danny, Sorry, Sorry. And you're seriously going to hang with me. Me, Stiles Stilinksi.

"Yeah, why would that be weird? I mean you're the first person I met here. But if you guys don't want me to hang out with you then…"

"YES!" They said in unison, "we want you to hang out with us."

"Alright, sounds good." Amber looked at Stiles and smiled. She hugged him with her arms wrapped around him. Then she gave a light hug to Scott.

"We need to get my inhaler."

"So you dropped your inhaler why running from whatever bit you.." Amber asked. "STILES! What if that is what was after me and then it heard Scott and went after him."

"Maybe, it's possible but Scott said it howled. There are no wolves in California. He's a werewolf. Hoowwwwwwwwwwwwwwllllll!"

"Stiles stop messing around this can be serious." Scott said sharply.

"I KNOW! You can be a werewolf." Stiles laughed. Amber slapped Stiles's arm as hard as she could and gave him a look. But what she didn't know is that just her touch made him stop. "Sorry Scott."

"It's fine. Where do you think my inhaler can be?" Scott said.

"Hey!" A handsome tall dark man said. "This is private property. What are you doing?" Amber smiled at him and he didn't smile back.

"Wow you're kind of rude. Sorry mister next time when my friend needs to find his inhaler we'll send out a search and rescue team." The young man tossed Scott his inhaler. He started walking back. They all looked at each other like what the hell? They walked back to Stiles Jeep and went back to school to finish the rest of the day out. Amber had four out of six classes with Stiles and same with Jackson and Scott.

Amber jumped in her red truck and so did Allison. "So how was your first day?" Allison asked.

"Good Actually. Who are you going to hang out with? I'm hanging out with Stiles and Scott." Amber announced.

"Jackson and Lydia, they seem really nice. Do you want to go to the Lacrosse tryouts?"

"Jackson, oh he is a total babe and Lydia is his mean girlfriend right? The one Stiles is crushing on. He told me all about it. Don't tell anyone and no I'm just going to go home and study." Amber said very quickly.

"Alright, you are hyped." Allison said.

"Get out, go watch the tryouts." Amber smirked. As Amber drove away she rolled down they window and screamed, "Don't be a stranger."

2 WEEKS LATER.

Amber pulled into the driveway she sprinted up the stairs and shut her bedroom door and locked it. She was home alone but if anyone came home she didn't know if she would here. She grabbed her laptop and sat on her bed. She pressed the Internet and typed in Werewolves in the real world. She was nervous but really wanted to look it up.

After two hours of research on werewolves she started freaking herself out. Everything added up, everything but why the werewolf wouldn't have attacked her. She looked at herself in the mirror and questioned her sanity. She knew she was going crazy this can't be real. It was 5:30 so she decided it wasn't dark yet so she could go on a run through the forest. That man would have to deal with her running through "his" forest.

She threw on some running clothes. Words exactly from her mom's mouth, when going somewhere ALWAYS make sure someone knows where you are. She texted Stiles: I'm going on a run. I need to tell someone so they know where to find my body if I go missing. ;)

Stiles: Alright thanks now I know where to hide ur body if decide to abduct u:)

Amber: Here I go.3

Amber started running through the forest when she stopped at a big broken down house. She walked up the porch and pushed open the door slowly. "Hello?" She yelled. There was a creak as if someone took a step upstairs. She shook remembering exactly two weeks ago.

"Hello?" She yelled again. She turned around and the man from the forest was behind her.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" the young man said.

"Sorry? Whose house was this?" Amber asked innocently.

" Mine. And didn't I already tell you and your friends early that.."

"What's your name?" Amber interrupted him.

"Does it matter?" He answered.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"Derek. It's Derek." He said in a jerkish tone.

"I'm Amber and I was hoping your name was Dick because it fits you well." Amber sassed him.

"Sorry." Derek said. Derek was usually rough and tough but when he looked at Amber something changed.

"It's fine and I should be going now." Amber said. When she went to leave she turned around and smiled. He didn't smile back but it was a smirk. A cute one she thought. She was running and thinking about why Derek would want to live there when Stiles ran up next to her.

"Holy!" she screamed, "God you scared me." Stiles was wearing a t-shirt, shorts, and running shoes.

"Yeah I was thinking I'd rather not you get abducted to I was like I'll run with you so you have someone to protect you." Stiles smirked.

"I can protect myself, Stiles." She looked at him seriously.

"Sorry, I thought you would want me to run with you."

"Yeah I do." She looked at him and smiled, "It just gets me pissed because it reminds me of my uncle, and he acts like I'm two."

"Sorry. Why doesn't he think you can protect yourself? Why do you live with your cousin, Allison?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Amber said quietly. They ran the rest of the way without saying one word. They got to Amber's house. "Thank you for running with me." Amber hugged Stiles tightly.

"I'm sweaty." He said, scared she would judge.

"Yeah, that usually happens when you run." Her arms were still wrapped around him and then Stiles finally wrapped his arms Amber.

"Amber." Amber turned around and her Uncle was standing in the doorway. "In the house."

"But.." Amber started to say.

"In, Now." He said strictly.

"Bye Stiles." She looked back and smiled.

"Bye Amber." He smiled brightly back. Her uncle glared at Stiles, then he walked into the house and slammed the door.

"Who was that boy? Biles, Riles, Tiles? Whatever you called him." Her uncle asked sharply.

"My friend, Stiles, I hang out with him at school. He went for a run with me so I didn't have to go by myself." Amber said as sweetly as she could for how pissed she really was.

"I think you should hang out with Allison at school?"

"But he and Scott are my friends and Lydia, Allison's friend, is crude." Amber blurted out.

"Well, now, Lydia and whoever else Allison hangs out with are your new friends. I don't like that boy."

"Are you serious?" Amber screeched.

"Don't use that tone and I know the teachers. I will ask who you have been hanging out." Her uncle said back. Amber started running up the stairs. "I will find out if you do, Amber."

"I know. You find out everything and I mean everything." Amber sassed. "Now if it's okay with you I'd like to go upstairs unless you want to control that too."

"Actually no I would like you to go upstairs, to your room." Her uncle said.

"You want to know something?" Amber looked down the stairs.

"What Amber?"

"This isn't my home, it never will be and you are NOT my dad so don't try to be." Amber said calmly but in a mean tone.

"Amber, GO!" Amber ran upstairs and slammed her door and locked it. She started crying everywhere. She jumped in the shower. She got out and threw some clothes on and in a bag. She climbed out of the window and climbed down. She threw the bag onto the floor and threw her purse for school on the floor too. She wiped her eyes of any tears and ran to her truck. She got into her truck and decided where to go. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere or be anywhere with Stiles and she doesn't even know where Scott or him live. As soon as she realized she was at the only place she knows, Derek's. She ran up to his door with her bags and banged on the door.

"Derek!" she yelled. He opened the door. She ran in scared to have a run in with that creature again.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He said in his normal crabby voice, "Sorry." He said knowing she would get upset.

"I had nowhere else to go." Amber said desperately.

"Why, what's wrong?" Derek asked actually sounding like he cared. She started laughing. "What?" Derek asked.

"You sound like you care." Amber said.  
>"I have feelings. What do you think I'm some monotone freak who has no feelings?" Derek sounded crabby again.<p>

"There it goes." Amber looked down.

"There goes what?"

"You caring." Amber looked I'm right in the eyes.

"Why do you have nowhere else to go?" Derek changing the subject.

"I got in a fight with my uncle. He said I can't hang out with my friends." Amber said.

"Why didn't you go to your friend's house?"

Amber bit her lip and looked down. She whispered. "I don't know where they live, I only know where you live? It's the only place I can go."

Derek looked up and motioned her up the stairs to follow him, "Come on. You can sleep on my bed. You have school and my room is the only room I did anything to."

"Come on Derek I can't take your room, I feel bad." Amber said.

"I'll sleep on the floor, whatever will make you enjoy your stay miss, your unknown stay, uninvited." Derek said sarcastically.

"Derek I can go."

"Yeah, I'll let you go into the forest again where you got chased by a…something." Derek said that and then knew he shouldn't have.

"How do you know about that?" Amber questioned him.

"I…ugh…live in this forest so I know everything that happens."

"But it happened like 2 miles away from your house in the forest, how can you possibly know that? Unless…you were…no…were you the one in the forest…who was scaring the holy god out of me and…bit…your…a…werewolf."

"That's crazy…what are you saying?"

"You know exactly what I'm saying! And how you magically had Scott's inhaler. What the hell are you? You bit Scott!" Amber screamed really loud.

"I didn't bite Scott! I swear!" He yelled. Amber reached for her phone that was ringing, it was Scott. She answered it.

"It's gone." Scott sounded scared.

"What's gone Scott?"

"The bite." Derek said at the same time as Scott did.

"Are you with that Derek guy?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I know you can hear me Scott." Derek said, "I can hear you." Amber walked back until she ran into the wall.

"Get out of the Amber! Now!" Scott yelled. Amber hung up.

"Please just let me go, I know what you are."

"Yeah, you do. I'm a werewolf and I'm NOT the one who bit Scott." Derek emphasized.

"Please get away, how is this even real? It can't be its fake. It's a crazy ass dream. One crazy dream."

"Hate to tell you but its real, really real." Derek said this with his face centimeters away from Amber's face.

"Please, Derek, don't hurt me. Please." She looked directly in his eyes.

"If I hurt you, I would let your Uncle kill me."

"Why would my uncle kill you?"

"He's a hunter, he hunts werewolves and they do a nasty job of it." Derek was still centimeters away from her face with his hands pressed against the wall behind Amber.

"What?" Amber started to freak.

"I shouldn't have told you. This is how most humans react." Derek said with acid dropping of each word.

"No you should have and what because I'm human I'm not to the high quality of werewolves' egos. Sorry I wasn't born on all fours." Amber pushed Derek back.

"That's not what I meant." Derek said wishing he wouldn't have said that.

"That's exactly what you meant and were you born a werewolf?" Amber said.

"Yeah I was." Derek looked down at his feet, embarrassed about being such a douche.

"Well, Derek. I guess you're going to have to handle my human ways because I am NOT going to my uncle's house."

"You mean your home?"

"No, my home is in Isla Vista not Beacon Hills and your more than a home than my Uncle's house is, I've gotten more truth out of you in the last two minutes than I have in 7 months with my Aunt and Uncle."

"That's a bummer."

"Sensitive." Amber said sarcastically.

"Take the bed." Derek grabbed a blanket off the edge and a pillow. He stripped down to just his boxers and threw the blanket over his whole body. "You can change I won't look." Derek smushed his face into the pillow and while Amber changed it was killing Derek not to look.

"Done." Amber said.

"Thank god, I couldn't breathe." Derek said sarcastically.

"Night Derek." Amber jumped on the bed and went under the covers.

"G'night." Derek said. Amber looked down at him. He was lying on his stomach and his back was perfect. He had a tattoo. The blanket was only covering his legs.

"Hey, Derek?" Amber said.

"What?"

"I like your tattoo." Amber said. He looked up at her.

"Thanks." Amber turned the other way and fell asleep.

When Amber woke up the next day Derek was still asleep. She looked at the clock on her phone it was 5:15am. She looked at her missed calls, there was 14 from her uncle, 12 from her aunt and 27 from Allison. _Jesus, can't they just leave me alone. GOD! Amber thought. _She called Allison.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Allison screamed into the phone.

"Yeah, is your Dad furious?"

"Ugh…kind of…yeah he REALLY is." Allison said. In the background Amber heard her uncle scream if that was Amber.

"Amber Lynn Brendenski, get home now!" Now it was her uncle.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I'm staying with a friend." Amber said. Derek was already awake two hours ago he was facing the wall and he smiled brightly.

"Be home after school and we will discuss the terms of your punishment."

"Okay." Amber hung the phone. "Derek, Derek." She grabbed his arm and shook him back and forth.

He looked up and rubbed his eyes, trying to play it off like he was sleeping, "Yeah?"

"I talked to my Uncle he is really mad. Should I go there after school or come back?"

He sat up, "It's up to you."

"I think I'll go there."

"Alright, so you don't get in more trouble."

"I don't care if I get in trouble. I just want somewhere to live." She smiled at him, "Your look like your photo shopped."

"What my face doesn't match my body?" looking self-conscious.

"Oh it does alright and get out I need to get ready." He grabbed his clothes and went out of the room and shut the door. He smiled brightly when he walked outside. She was the only person he smiled about since his family died his home fire.

AFTER AMBER WAS DONE GETTING READY:6:15AM

She ran down his stairs. He was in the kitchen, which was dirty and ashy.

"Hey." Amber said to Derek.

"Hey." He said back, "What time does school start at?"

"8."

"We have two hours."

"I'm going to go see Stiles and tell him that I can't talk to him anymore." Amber ran upstairs and grabbed her stuff. Derek was leaning against the counter and looked like he just found out his girlfriend was cheating on him. When she walked out he smiled.

"I've never seen you smile before. It's cute." She smiled brightly at him after she said it, "even though it's because I'm leaving."

"It's not."

"What's it for than?"

"You." Derek ran up to her and pushed his lips up against hers grabbing her face with his right hand and left arm was holding her body. Surprisingly she kissed him back.

"Oh my god." Amber screeched.

"What?" Derek asked nervous. She smiled.

"I just got my fairytale moment." She kissed him again. He embraced the moment. They kissed for a while. "I have to go."

"Alright." He said still dazed about the kiss.

Amber knocked on Stiles door to his bedroom. She called him to ask where he lived and his Dad let her in.

"Hey." He opened the door and smiled.

"I need to talk to you." Amber said seriously.

"What is it?" Stiles said sitting on his bed.

"I can't hang out with you anymore. I'm sorry." Amber started walking away. Stiles stood up and opened his arms big.

"Aren't you going to tell me why?"

"My uncle, he said I can't. I have to hang out with Allison. I have to go." She said sadly.

"Wait! Amber, WAIT!" He screamed loud. She turned around and walked up to him.

"What Stiles?" He wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him back they stayed like that for a few minutes.

"I'm going to miss you…a lot." Stiles said, "I like you, Amber."

"HAH! Sure, because all I remember you talking about was Lydia. Who is a bitch to everyone and it seems to me you can care less about anyone else but Lydia."

"WELL WHY WOULD IT MATTER TO YOU?"

"WHY WOULDN'T IT. I REALLY LIKE YOU STILES AND I KNOW SCOTT SAW IT HOW CAN YOU HAVE POSSIBLY MISSED IT…OH YEAH BECAUSE OF F'IN LYDIA."

"I'm sorry. I really liked Lydia but I really like you…please can you give me a chance." Stiles pleaded.

"No, it's too late."

"Why, because you freaking uncle."

"No, because of Derek."

"What do you mean because of Derek?"

"He kissed me."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, now tell me!" he screamed.

"Yes, I kissed him back. YES! Are you happy?" Amber started crying and ran out of his house. She got in her truck and drove to Derek's house. She went into Derek's house. She went in to find her uncle aiming a bow and arrow at Derek. He already had one in his stomach.

"LET HIM GO!" She yelled.

Derek ripped the arrow out of his stomach, "I'll heal." He said to Amber, but mouthing it.

"He's not good news, Amber. I'm sorry you have to lose someone else."

"No, you're not sorry. YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" Amber screamed tears going everywhere.

"What are you talking about Amber? You're going crazy." Her uncle said.

"I saw you do it. I was there! I came back. I forgot my phone charger. YOU KILLED THEM, I WATCHED YOU! NO IM NOT GOING CRAZY. You are the crazy one." Amber fought back.

"I HAD TO!"

"Why did you have any reason to kill my parents?"

"They got bit, Amber. I know you know about werewolves. I know you know your little boyfriend is a werewolf. They hunted them to and you are going to."

"No, they didn't and I will never ever hunt. I'm not an Argent."

"But you have Argent blood running through your veins and I bet my life on it that they did. I taught your mother myself."

"I never will."

"Well than you can watch me kill your boyfriend. I'm trying to keep my family safe and he doesn't fit in that process."

"You aren't my family." Amber said, "I hate you, real true hatred. Now put the cross bow down or I will never come back I will stay here and have the alpha bite me. It will be a great history lesson, the one day that a girl with Argent blood turned into a werewolf." Her uncle put the cross bow down slowly.

"If you're not home the same time as Allison, He's dead."

"Alright, I'll be back there." Her uncle walked out of the door.

"Are you alright?" She looked at Derek concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." He lifted up his shirt and the wound healed.

"Good," She looked at her phone, "its 7:30 I need to go. I have to get a spot." She kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

.com/amber_allison_pt.2/set?id=34916976

She pulled into a parking spot. She grabbed the books out of the passenger seat of her truck and also grabbed her purse. She walked to her locker and threw her books inside. She saw Allison smile and wave to her. She waved back and slammed her locker with that she walked towards Allison.

"Hey Allison," Amber said.

"You have to hang out with me now. I'm sorry my dad is so harsh." Allison said sincerely.

"Me too." Jackson and Lydia approached us.

"Hey aren't you the girl who hangs out with those two weird boys over there?" They all looked towards that direction. Stiles looked like he was going to walk towards them.

"Not anymore, let's go." They all looked at Amber questioningly like who does this girl think she is, except for Jackson.

"Alright." Jackson said.

At lunch, everyone at the table talked loud and obnoxious. The whole time Amber stared off into the distance and occasionally at Stiles who never stopped looking at her. She stood up and started walking up to Scott and Stiles.

"Where are you going?" Jackson yelled.

"Why does it matter, she's a freak." Lydia laughed and all the girls agreed.

"A HOT FREAK!" one of the boys yelled and all the boys including Jackson agreed. Lydia slapped Jackson on his arm as hard as she could. Amber just kept walking.

"Scott?"

"Yeah Amber?" Scott asked.

"Ask out Allison." Scott choked on his chicken finger.

"What!"

"Please just do it. I have an idea." Amber turned around and went back to the table, grabbed her tray and threw the whole thing into the trash.

"Hey Amb, where are you going?" Allison asked.

"Not here." Not here meant in her car. She sat in her car until it was time for 5th period and 6th period which included Stiles and Scott. She walked into her 5th period class with her head down and sat in the very back, on the opposite side from Stiles.

"Amber Brendenski." The teacher boomed calling class role.

"Here." She said. She looked over at Stiles who seemed nervous. He looked at her with the cutest look ever, he smiled but it was like an apology was coming from his smile. Amber smiled back but not a strong smile.

"Coach!" Stiles screamed.

"Yes Stiles." The teacher said.

"I have something to say." Stiles stood up.

"Stilinski, sit down." The teacher yelled, who was Stiles lacrosse coach.

"Stiles what are you doing?" Scott yelled but in a hushed tone.

Stiles got up on his desk and started talking, "Amber, I'm sorry for acting like an asshole. I really care about you and if you know me which you do. You would know that I'm about to pass out right now. I will never do you wrong. I will always be straight forward. Please give me a chance." He smiled and then got down, "please." All the class went awe.

Amber felt uneasy, she had just started something with Derek and now of all times Stiles has to show his true feelings. Amber got out of her seat and ran out of the class. The teacher screamed after her. Then Stiles started running after her. Then the teacher yelled for him.

"AMBER, PLEASE. IM BEGGING YOU." Amber stopped and turned around.

"What do you want from me, Stiles? I'm with Derek and you know it." Amber said.

"Amber, please. You've been with him for a day." Stiles replied.

"Stiles come on, really? You had these past 2 1/2 weeks to make a move and Derek made one in two days."

"That should tell you something, Amber." Stiles said.

"What should it tell me?" Amber asked, walking up to him.

"That he is just trying to get into your pants." Stiles answered back.

"Is it true? Or are you just mad you didn't beat him to it?" Amber said.

"Did you sleep with him?" Stiles asked getting really pissed.

"No, I didn't." Amber yelled.

"He's a werewolf, we can't trust him. I can't trust him. I don't trust him." Stiles said, this is the most serious Amber has ever seen him.

"Scott is a werewolf and we trust him, I trust him." Amber sassed back.

"We know Scott!" Stiles screamed. Now they were outside arguing.

"Stiles, I thought I knew you but I guess I don't." Amber turned away and started walking but then turned back around, "I'm going to truly miss you, Stiles."

Stiles ran as fast as he could and turned her so she was facing him, "You don't need to miss me." He looked her deep in her eyes, "Amber, I'm begging you. I'm in love with you."

Amber didn't even know what to say one tear streamed down her face, and then came the waterfall out of her eyes. She was built up with so many emotions right now, anger, hurt, love, lust, terrified, and hatred. She wrapped her arms around Stiles and buried her face in his chest. He just stood there and held her as she cried. "I'm scared, Stiles."

"Don't be." Stiles hugged her even tighter. It started raining. "Get in your truck. Can I come in?" She nodded her head. She unlocked the passenger side. He jumped in. She slid back into his arms and put her head on his shoulder. "Why are you scared?"

"My family is werewolf hunters and my uncle wants me to be one. My uncle tried to kill Derek this morning. My uncle killed…my parents because they were…werewolves. They got bit when they were hunting. I'm scared, I don't want to be one and I can't even hangout with you and Scott." Amber blurted out. She started crying again.

"I'm sorry," he knew it wasn't the time to do his asking a whole bunch of questions thing, "Let's get out of here."

"You drive please." Amber threw a leg over Stiles to get over. He bit his thumb out of excitement; Amber laughed and fell into the passenger seat.

"Amber, how do you turn your windshield wipers on?" She reached over and turned them on. "Amber?"

"Yeah?"

"He's coming right at us." Stiles tried to hide, "He's going to kill me." Derek opened the driver's door and grabbed Stiles out of the truck.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Amber yelled.

"What the hell are you doing with him?" Derek yelled in his angry voice.

"I'm sorry man." Stiles said, "Please don't kill me."

"I won't make that promise." Derek smirked.

"DEREK!" Amber screamed, "We are just hanging out."

"I thought you weren't allowed to hang out with Stiles." Derek sneered.

"Go, Derek. I don't need another person who thinks they can take my Dad's place. No one can." Amber said. Derek pretended like he was going to punch Stiles but walked away.

"Get in the car, Stiles." Amber said.

"We are still going to go after he tried to kill me?" Stiles squeaked.

"If you don't want to…"

"No, I want to. Let's go." Stiles pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Amber asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet." Stiles said in his yoda voice, which had nothing to do with what he had said.

"Alright well, let's just get coffee or something because I'm already in a lot of trouble." Amber said quietly.

"Okay, I was hoping for a big adventure." Stiles smirked. He started up her truck.

Stiles and Amber pulled into the local coffee shop, called Over the Grounds. They walked into Over the Grounds and asked for what they wanted. Stiles asked for the large hot chocolate and Amber got a chai tea latte, the medium size.

"Are you happy we came here? Or do you wish we were still at school?" Amber asked.

"I'm happy you even want to talk to me." Stiles smiled and looked down, blushing.

"I don't know you're a pretty big loser." Amber said sarcastically. She reassured him by rubbing her foot against his leg. She smiled brightly at him. "I shouldn't feel this way about you Stiles but I do."

"Why shouldn't you have feelings for me because of Derek?" Stiles asked looking like a puppy that just got kicked.

"Yeah, do you want the truth?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, I always want the truth." Stiles scooted his chair forward.

"I really like both you and Derek and I really have no clue what to do, Stiles. I have no clue." Amber rested her forehead on the palm of her hand.

"Maybe I don't want the truth. And why would you even like Derek?" The first sentence he said was light but then he got heated.

"Stiles, please don't get mad. You said that you wanted the truth and I gave it to you." Amber closed her eyes and rested her head against the table.

"I think we should get going." Stiles announced. Amber grabbed her coffee and pushed her chair out with that she walked to the door very fast. The rain has gotten harder. She stopped at the door and looked at the pouring rain. She looked at Stiles. Stiles opened the door and took his jacket off and put it over their heads, they ran to Amber's truck and both went through the passenger side. Stiles slid over in the front seat. "I'm sorry." Stiles said and looked at Amber.

"I think we should just be friends, Stiles." Amber looked at him sadly.

"Amber, plea-." Stiles pleaded.

"Stiles." Amber pleaded back.

"Alright, I'll take you back to the school." Stiles said quietly. He pulled out of the coffee shop.

"Stiles, you know I care about you but I feel like it's not going to work and my uncle won't let me see you. So how could we possib-. STILES!" Amber screamed as the huge semi-truck slammed into the passenger side of the truck. They swerved and the truck crashed into a tree. Stiles was conscious but Amber wasn't. She had blood coming from her head, which hit against the dash. Stiles grabbed Amber and held her. He checked for a pulse and there was a light one.

He typed in 911. "We were in an accident…" Stiles explained where they were and the situation. They said not to move her because if she had any broken bones, it can do more damage. Derek ripped open the driver's door and grabbed Stiles by the shirt.

He slammed Stiles into the truck with so much force it left an indention. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Derek was holding Stiles by the front of his shirt, "She barely has a pulse, Stiles! I can hear it!"

"I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't see the truck!" Stiles screamed back. Derek jumped into the truck. "Don't move her, they told me not to move her."

"Stiles, I need to change her." Derek looked back, "Because of you."

"Don't, the doctors can save her." The ambulance pulled up and pried open the passenger door. They put a neck brace on her and out her in the truck.

"Are you alright kid?" The paramedic asked Stiles.

"Yeah, Yeah! Is she going to be alright?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, buddy. Who is riding with us?" The other paramedic asked as the other one jumped into the ambulance too. Derek pushed Stiles out of the way and got in the ambulance.

"Stay here, jack ass." Derek sneered to Stiles.

The ambulance pulled up to the hospital and gently pulled Amber out of the ambulance. Derek jumped out like it was no problem. Inside he wanted to go back and rip Stiles's throat out. The paramedics gave Derek Amber's phone to hold and her jewelry. Derek found Amber's Uncle's number.

"Amber where are you?" Her uncle screamed.

"Hey, its Derek and she's in the hospital. She got in a car accident."

"I'm coming." The line went dead. Stiles and Scott pulled up to the hospital, Stiles called Scott to pick him up with his Mom's car. Stiles and Scott walked in. Stiles started walking towards Derek.

"Stay away from me or I will rip your throat out…with my teeth." Derek sneered. Stiles went and sat on the other side of the waiting room. "Hello! Is anyone going to tell me what's going on or are all of you going to sit there with your thumbs up your ass?" Derek yelled.

"Derek, where is she?" Her uncle asked when he walked through the door with her aunt and cousin Allison.

"I don't know there not telling me anything!" Derek yelled.

"Is this your fault Derek?" Allison screamed.

"Yes!" Derek yelled. Stiles gave him a confused look.

"It's my fault!" Stiles started to stand up.

"Stiles you idiot! She's not allowed to be with you!" Derek yelled.

"Excuse me?" The tall brunette man walked out with the news. Everyone got quiet.

"Yeah?" They all answered.

"I'm sorry but she's brain dead." Allison screamed and fell to the floor crying, Scott came to her side and held her. Amber's Aunt started crying and the tears gathered in her Uncle's eyes. Stiles started crying and covered his face with his hands and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I have to do it Stiles." Derek said. He pushed past the doctor to the area that said restricted.

"Sir you can't be back here." Nurses and doctors yelled. Derek ran into her room and yelled for everyone to get out. He ripped all of the cords and junk attached to her. He picked her up and ran as fast as he could to his house. He bit her, with no resistance. Ten minutes later her uncle showed up. Derek was just sitting there staring at Amber lying on the couch.

"What did you do?" Her uncle asked.

"I bit her, her pulse is steady now and she will wake up in about an hour." Derek said steadily.

"How could you do that? You are just going to lose her again, Derek."

"I will not let you hurt her like you hurt her parents." Derek sneered.

"I'm not going to but I will make sure of it that she never see you again." Her Uncle picked her up and brought her to his car.

"You better not hurt her or I will kill you and your family."

"I won't kill her and it might be good to have a werewolf on the team. She said she didn't want to be a hunter." Her uncle put her in the passenger seat and put her seat belt on. "Bye Derek."

"She won't do it." Her uncle drove off.

Amber woke up in her room, confused. All she remembered was trying to talk to Stiles nicely and a huge impact on her body. She moved her body to slide upward on her pillows. She winced at the pain on her hip that was pulsating. She lifted up her shirt to find a wolf bite. Her heart raced.


End file.
